true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Alcide Herveaux/Season 5
Hearing a knock on the door, Sookie answers to find Alcide standing there. He comes in and warns her that Russell Edgington is now on the loose. He tells her she should join him for safety. She is about to tell him about Debbie Pelt, but Lafayette—now completely bald-headed, having apparently used the razor to shave it—comes downstairs and tells Alcide to leave. Lafayette tells Alcide that they are done with his kind, or any supernatural kind. Alcide growls at him, but Lafayette doesn't back down saying "don't growl at me". Sookie tells him he should go and that she can't leave. Alcide says she knows where to find him, if she changes her mind. Alcide calls Eric Northman to give him the news. Marcus Bozeman's pack harass Sam Merlotte into showing them where his body is buried. They threaten Luna Garza and Sam co-operates with them. The wolves dig him up and the remove him from his shallow grave. Before Rikki can throw Sam into the grave, Luna shows up with Alcide, who claims he was the one who killed Marcus. Two wolves bows to him, but the rest do not and force the two wolves to stand. They claim to never bow before him, but Alcide is "cool either way". The wolves shift and begin to eat Marcus' corpse. The wolfpack wants Alcide to eat Marcus and now become the packmaster. Alcide doesn't want any part of it however. J.D. and Alcide have more words, before Alcide leaves. Martha Bozeman says it is his obligation to eat, however he has no interest. He states he doesn't care about the laws and to find someone else. Debbie's parents find Alcide at work to ask him about Debbie's whereabouts, and if he was involved in her disappearance. Alcide says that he doesn't know where she went since he abjured her. He explains that Debbie was back on V and cheated on him with his packmaster. Alcide says that Debbie is probably with some vampire. Her parents reveal that her car was found abandoned with her purse and all of her money inside. They say that they're at the Sunshine Inn if he learns anything of her whereabouts. Alcide pays Sookie a visit to ask about Debbie. Sookie immediately denies knowing anything and assures him that there is nothing going on. Tara throws Lafayette through the freezer door. Alcide, Sookie, Arlene and Sam quickly go to check on him. Sookie pretends to be oblivious to what happened to Tara and asks why she was in the freezer. Tara tells Sookie not to play dumb. Tara reveals her fangs, frightening Arlene. Tara warns all of them to stay away from her or she'll kill them, quickly leaving through the back door. Alcide glares at Sookie, walking away. Sookie explains to Alcide what happened to Debbie, revealing that she killed her because she shot Tara. Angry, Alcide questions if Sookie was planning on keeping it a secret from him. Sookie admits that she was because she knew he loved Debbie and didn't know what Alcide would do. Alcide yells at Sookie, angry that he has had her back since day one and yet she lied to his face. Sookie delicately asks him if he plans to tell anyone. Alcide sayes nothing and walks away. At Merlotte's parking lot, Sookie tries to apologize to Alcide as he drives off. Alcide goes to the Inn where Debbie's parents are staying. He tells them that he wasn't honest about Debbie's whereabouts. Alcide reveals that Debbie is dead, but lies that it was Marcus who killed her. He claims that he got revenge by snapping Marcus' neck, covering for Sookie. Gordon moves to attack Alcide, showing his wolf eyes, but Barbara stops him. Alcide doesn't fight back and says if they want to turn him into the police, then he won't argue. The Pelt's instead begin to cry and mourn for Debbie, telling Alcide to get out. At Sookie's house Sookie then hears a knock on her door and notices it to be Alcide, telling him to come in. Alcide then tells Sookie what he told Debbie's parents, covering her. Sookie is grateful and apologizes, then offers Alcide a drink. He accepts. Alcide and Sookie are seen drinking. She gives Alcide a drink Tara used to make for them. When he takes a sip, he says it was horrible and laughs. Sookie then tries to make him to drink him again. Alcide refuses and Sookie straddles him saying he'd to anything for her and that he loves her. Alcide tells her to go screw herself, smiling. Sookie then begins to make out with Alcide. Sookie and Alcide continue making out on her couch. Alcide picks her up, takes her upstairs and both begin to undo their clothes. Once Sookie's shirt comes off, he proclaims he's been waiting a long time to sleep with her. Sookie suddenly throws up on Alcide's shoes. Bill and Eric stand idly by Sookie's door with Eric teasing Alcide about knowing how to treat a lady. Sookie is sitting at her table with Bill and Eric while Alcide is cleaning his boots in the back. Bill requests Sookie to try and read Alcide's employee's mind, Doug, who was glamoured after Russell was freed. Alcide says he doesn't want Doug mixed up in vampire business, saying fangers bring nothing but trouble and death. Eric retorts that they don't need his permission. As they argue about the current situation with Russell, a still drunken Sookie then begins to hear all three men bark like dogs and starts to laugh. When they stop and realize, Sookie apologizes and admits that she felt if she makes the right choices that her life would go back to normal. Then she realizes that it's not going to change and comes to accept the fact that her life would always revolve around the supernatural. She grabs her jacket and goes with Bill and Eric to hunt Russell, Alcide also joining along. Bill, Eric, Alcide and Sookie show up to meet Doug. Sookie asks if she could read his mind and he lets her. While he says he doesn't remember much, Sookie sees his thoughts and a woman approaches him but Sookie can't make out who it is. She then sees another of Doug's thoughts of this woman digging Russell out with her hands. A terribly weak and blood deprived Russell is seen being held and Sookie notices the woman wearing the same pendant the Authority wears. She tells this to Bill and Eric, and Bill accuses Eric of telling Nora about Russell, to which Eric promptly denies. Bill continues accusing Nora of freeing Russell and Eric deems it absurd, considering the great lengths Nora went through to free them both. Sookie, Doug and Alcide are seen in a truck driving. Sookie asks if Alcide wants to talk about her throwing up on his shoes and he says no. Sookie continues reading Doug's thoughts to learn where he might have taken Russell. Eric and Bill argue in the back of the same truck. Bill wonders if Nora orchestrated in saving them both to deliver them to Russell. Eric asks Bill why he thinks she would to that. Bill says Russell can be a powerful ally to her cause, though he would never do it for free and if Nora were to serve them both to Russell then she can negotiate with him. Eric continues to ensure that Nora's not behind this and tried to help them, but Bill refuses to believe that. Eric says he's being paranoid, and Bill then retorts in questioning why Nora's still alive. Eric says he doesn't know. Bill says Nora is a traitor and a liar just like her brother—Eric. In anger, Eric exposes his fangs and demands that Bill take back his words. Bill, also showing his fangs, suddenly gets a call on his phone. Molly tells them that their iStakes have been activated to go off by dawn. As they approach an abandoned asylum, Bill attempts to have him and Eric split to try and find Russell and tells Sookie she can wait outside with Doug and Alcide . Sookie deems that a poor idea and says it's best they stick together, considering her powers are the only thing that seem to have a success rate against Russell. Back at the asylum, the group continues searching for Russell. Sookie continues reading Doug's mind to locate Russell's exact whereabouts. As they search, they find a rat feeding on a human hand. Nearby, they find more rats feeding on piles of drained corpses. Eric deems they are definitely in the right place. The search for Russell in the asylum continues. Alcide announces that they're being watched and a terrified Doug runs. He enters a room where living humans are hanging on chains, though most were out cold. One of the humans screams as Doug walks in and begs that it's not his turn yet because he's too skinny. Bill asks where they were taking the humans and the man said down the hall is where he could hear the screams. Eric and Bill head that direction with Sookie and Alcide behind them. In the asylum, Eric and Bill approach Russell's room. Russell, now fully healed, wonders what took Eric and Bill so long. Eric approaches and asks Russell if he remembers him and says they've come to finish what they started. Russell says that, like his old lover Talbot used to tell him when they went buck hunting: "Give it your best shot." Alcide is suddenly attacked and dragged away. Alcide is being dragged away by a wolf before he can transform and take it on. After the battle as Russell is being led away the council member asks Bill and Eric why Sookie and Alcide are there, and they make up a story about finding them, and Doug, along the way. "They know too much," Kibwe says, but Bill assures them that they'll be glamoured. The councilman agrees, leaving one of the team behind to witness it. Bill goes to Sookie and tells her to look him in the eyes. Eric approaches Alcide, bares his fangs and bites his finger to heal him with his blood. "We owe you, wolf," Eric says. Then he glamours Alcide. He tells Alcide that he'll remember nothing of the evening, but he'll always protect Sookie with his life. Alcide drowsily agrees. Then Eric adds that Alcide will keep his hands off of Sookie, romantically speaking and, in fact, from this moment on he'll find Sookie a bit disgusting. Alcide is driving Sookie home, but doesn't remember how they got where they are, and doesn't know why Sookie's crying. Back at Sookie's, Alcide comes downstairs in the morning to find Sookie sitting alone in the kitchen. He asks if Sookie's OK, then has flashbacks of the two of them having sex. Alcide asks what happened, and Sookie tells him that stuff happened. He obviously doesn't remember anything, so Sookie reaches for him. Alcide recoils, and Sookie realizes what Eric did as part of his glamour. She then makes Alcide hold on to her hand and returns his memories of Russell and the asylum to him. Alcide suddenly recognizes one of the wolves as JD, flares up at the trouble Bill and Eric have caused and storms off. Alcide returns to the Shreveport pack at a barn, where Martha's husband is messing around with one of the younger females. Alcide walks in and asks JD if Martha knows about this. JD then tells Alcide that him and Martha have an understanding about who they mess around with. JD then tells Alcide that he isn't welcomed saying that Alcide said he chose to be part of the pack. But Alcide then tells JD that he never said he left the pack and that he knows JD has been juicing on V. Alcide then says he's stepping up and takes on the role of packmaster saying he won't allow JD to take down the pack. Then Alcide finds out JD has been made packmaster. Alcide asks how and JD says because no one else has challenged him. Alcide then says he will but JD laughs and says he can't do that, that he must have a second (a female) to back him up. After no one says anything, Rikki then stands up and says she will be Alcide's second. Because Rikki is sick of JD too. Alcide then tells JD "Just tell me a time and place" and he then walks out. Alcide and Rikki are training in the Barn. During their training Alcide tells Rikki he is prepared to lose his fight with JD. Rikki suggests vampire blood, but Alcide doesn't like the idea. The two of them begin fooling around and kissing when Martha walks in and tells Alcide that JD denied taking V. She tells Alcide that it is "JD's turn" to be alpha for J.D had enough respect to allow Marcus to be alpha after Marcus' father died. Alcide and Rikki have sex; their relationship seems to be moving to boyfriend/girlfriend, instead of just Alpha/Second. It's time for the showdown between J.D. and Alcide. J.D.'s plan is for them to hunt a local male track star. Alcide hates the idea and is willing to forfeit if it means saving the kid's life. J.D. accepts the victory, but still wants to go on the hunt. J.D. and Alcide begin to fight and Alcide chases him when he leaves to hunt the kid. J.D. and Alcide fight in the woods. J.D. gets the upper hand and is about to kill Alcide when the rest of the pack arrive on the scene. Martha convinces him not to kill Alcide, but J.D. tells Alcide to find another pack. Alcide drives back to Jackson, Mississippi and recalls being taught about the importance of the pack by his father when he was a teenager. Alcide, Debby, and other young wolves are given the option of choosing their human or wolf side as they go forwards in life. They both choose "pack". Alcide arrives at his father's trailer. He tells him that he lost the pack master challenge and is now a lone wolf. Jackson says that Alcide is like his old man, Alcide answers that he is nothing like him. Alcide and Jackson receive an unexpected visit from Robert Rollins, a member of Jackson's old pack. He comes to Jackson's trailer to caution them that baby vamp packs are on the loose. Jackson tells him to get off his land and Robert retaliates by saying that he shouldn't have done what he did and could still be in the pack. Alcide confronts Jackson after Robert leaves and explains that he knows he stole money from the pack leading to his being forced out of the pack. Alcide and Jackson defend their neighbors from a trio of young vampires, destroying two of them and driving away the third. Alcide is talking with his father when Martha brings Rikki to the trailer. She has been forced to drink an overdose of V. Jackson gives her a colloidal silver remedy to force the blood out. Alcide wants to fight JD again to oust him as pack master. His father suggests that they even the playing field by drinking his stash of high quality V. The Shreveport werewolf pack torture a captured vampire and drain his blood. Alcide, Jackson and Martha confront them. JD tells Alcide that he is abjured but Alcide attacks and beats him to death while the pack looks on. With JD dead, Alcide pronounces himself pack master and lays down the law to his pack. Category:Character Biography